Harry Potter Meets Justin Bieber
by HermioneGrangerisME
Summary: I had a blast writing this. Basically, Hermione and Ginny love Justin Bieber  see AN for more details  and Harry and Ron try to figure out why and how they can use that to their advantage. R&R! Ron Hermione & Harry Ginny!


Hey, so this idea popped up when I was taking a shower. :D I know right? It seems that authors always have good ideas when taking a shower or going on a train ride (that's where J.K. Rowling thought of Harry Potter). I say that showers and** travelling **wash away all the non-writing creatures (;D just for you MesserMessa) and then you are bombarded with good writing ideas.

SO, this is HARRY POTTER MEETS JUSTIN BIEBER! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not that genius to come up with such an amazing idea. And I definitely don't own any songs by Justin Bieber that are used in this fanfic. Lastly, I don't own Google Chrome or YouTube or any other website that I used in this fic.

By the way, I know this isn't the time period that Harry Potter was in, but let's just imagine that this takes place in July 2011. ;P THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION!  
>Dedication: MesserMessa for being an amazing friend and editor. Even though she isn't a JB fan, she still edited this for me. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING SO AMAAAAAAZING!<p>

Harry POV

It was almost a year after the war and life had finally begun to mellow down. We were distraught about losing loved ones for a while but were beginning to move on because there was really nothing we could do.

Ginny and I were still going strong, and so were Hermione and Ron.

I loved Ginny and was planning on asking her to marry me soon. I had the ring and everything, I just needed to find the right time. I kept it in my pocket at all times though in case I happened to find the perfect opportunity.

We all still lived at the Burrow. Ron, Hermione, and I were Aurors and Ginny had just finished her last year at Hogwarts. I suppose the three of us should have, too, but we were given permission from the Minister of Magic himself to skip the last year and become Aurors.

It was summertime, so everybody was home. I was walking to my room one day when I passed Ginny and Hermione's room. I heard them singing along to a song, looking ridiculous. Both had a hairbrush in their hands and they were jumping around and looking like idiots. And I mean that in the kindest way possible of course.

"_I just need somebody to LOOOOOOOOVE, I, I don't need too much, just somebody to love! SOMEBODY TO LOOOOOOVE! I don't need nothing else, I promise, girl I swear, I just need somebody to love. I need somebody, I, I need somebody. I need somebody, I, I need somebody."_

"What the bloody hell are you two listening to?" I all but shouted because the music was so loud. It sounded like a teenage girl was singing it.

They both jumped and Hermione pounded the "Off" button on the CD player.

"Harry! What are you doing here? Weren't you at the market?" Ginny asked, looking very nervous.

"… I got back… early. Figured I got enough food to fill Ron up for a month, so it should last about a week. Came home and was heading to our room. What in the bloody hell were you two just dancing around to?"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and broke out into laughter. If I didn't think they were already weird for dancing around like that, they definitely changed my mind then.

"What are you both laughing about?" I demanded and stomped my foot like a 5-year-old. I think I might have even started pouting.

At that, the girls started laughing harder. I kept pouting and, once her laughs were reduced to giggles, Ginny walked toward me and kissed the pout off my face.

"Harry, that… we were just having a bit of fun. Acting like teenage girls. Since we never did get the chance when we were actual teenagers," she said with a slightly pitiful expression and I couldn't help but kiss the depression off her face.

I heard a cough behind me and pulled away from Ginny, turning around to see Ron. He was okay with me dating Ginny because he knew that I would never do anything to hurt her. He also knew that I was planning on proposing to her. It's just that he was still a bit uncomfortable with PDA (public display of affection), so we kept it to a minimum around him.

"What happened in here?" He asked. I looked around, trying to see what he was talking about when I noticed that the room was quite messy, a rather unusual occurrence seeing as the two occupants preferred to keep it clean.

"Oh, we were just…" Ginny started, but didn't know how to finish.

"Ron, come on. They were having some 'girl moments'. Don't ask." I said with a shake of my head. I pulled him by his arm and started heading to the room when I remembered something.

"Hey Ginny, what was the name of that singer?"

She looked a bit confused, but replied, "Justin. Justin Bieber."

A/N: I was going to end it here, but decided on letting Harry and Ron have some bro time. XD

"Harry, what was that all about? Have you asked her yet?" Ron asked, extremely confused when we went into our room.

"No Ron, I didn't ask her yet." To which he interrupted, "Bloody hell, mate, ask her before she decides to ask YOU. Honestly, she's been complaining about how long she's been waiting for you to ask her for AGES."

I got really giddy with that information. "I'm just waiting for the right moment to ask her."

"Honestly, mate, you could ask her when you're stinking like an elephant and half asleep and she would still think it was perfect." He smirked at me.

I blushed a bit and responded, "Anyways, I got home from the market early and was coming into the room when I walked by the girls' room and heard them singing along to a song and dancing. They looked ridiculous and it was actually kind of hilarious. Apparently, the singer was some bloke named Justin Bieber, although he really sounded like a girl." I said and started laughing.

"Who is this 'Justin Bieber' and why do they like him so much?" Ron sounded more than a bit jealous.

"Well, let's check on the Internet." Hermione and I had explained the concept of the Internet to the Weasley's and they instantly fell in love with the idea. So, the entire family pitched in and we bought a laptop.

I opened a Google Chrome browser and went to YouTube. I typed in "Justin Bieber" and clicked on what looked like his page. In the left hand corner, there was a picture of a boy with dirty blonde hair who looked so much like a girl that if his hair style wasn't a boy-cut and he wasn't wearing a grey hoodie with the hood up, I would have thought that he was a female.

I clicked on the "Artist's Bio" and saw that he was, at the time, 17 and he was a very popular teen singer. I clicked on one of his songs, "Pray," and a very slow, somewhat depressing song came on. The video showed ruined homes that looked like they were in Japan (yes, even the Wizarding world had paid attention to the devastation in the Muggle world. That was really big news. Not something we could really ignore.); it also showed soldiers. And it showed that guy from the corner of the page. I assumed it was Justin Bieber because there was really no one else that kept popping up in the video.

We finished the song and looked at each other with the same expression: Whaaaaa? Why on earth would Ginny and Hermione like THIS guy? He was 17, looked and sounded like a girl, and seemed to be an attention hog.

Ron voiced my thoughts, "Why the bloody hell do Hermione and Ginny like this bloke? If he is even a bloke. Honestly, he looks more like a girl than Bellatrix Lestrange. And he sounds like one too. Don't they have ANY sense of good music? The Weird Sisters, now THAT'S good music. This Justin _Beaver_ bloke is nothing but his hair-flip." Ron sounded utterly disgusted by the end of his rant.

He was right, though. Mr. "Beaver" kept flipping his hair in the video. Seemed like a signature thing. And honestly, what bloke sits in a HEART and sings? Apparently he did that at one of his concerts, because that was part of the video. Suddenly I was overcome by an idea.

"Hey, Ron, I've got a plan. It might sound a bit insane, but we both may find the opportunity to pop the question to Hermione and Ginny." Yes, Ron was also planning on asking Hermione. Of course, neither of us had the guts to, even though we both knew that our girls loved us.

He looked a bit wary, but asked, "What have you got in mind?"

I explained to him my plan. As I talked, his expression changed from wary to shocked to downright "I'm-with-crazy."

"Are you bloody out of your MIND? What has gotten into you, mate? Really, that is just MAD!"

"Do you WANT to ask Hermione in the most romantic manner possible?" He nodded.

"Then stop your bloody pride from clouding your sight and let's do this." I said with a firm voice, completely determined to go through with my plan.

AND HERE IS WHERE I LEAVE FOR NOW! Just for the record, I USED to hate Justin Bieber, but now I like him. I mean, I like his music; I couldn't care less about his looks. :P I wrote Harry's thoughts based on what I used to think of Justin. But let me assure you, I don't hate on Justin Bieber. I just wanted to make the story realistic.

Alright, so school's starting next week for me, so I might not get a chance to upload for a really long time. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL UPLOAD ASAP!


End file.
